


肆 | 平金素

by DoodoZY



Series: 云杉 [4]
Category: yuns
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	肆 | 平金素

魏璎珞  
近日生意如何？

佟弘历  
壬申年六月廿

司令  
本季素绉缎五百八十匹，双绉四百四十六匹，顺纡二百七十三匹，缂丝九十五匹，香云纱三十匹，共计一千四百二十又四，尽数交由政府护送。  
中秋已过，敬祝康健。

魏璎珞  
三十二年  
八月十九

魏璎珞  
近日生意如何？  
天冷，军士已加衣。

佟弘历  
壬申年十一月六

佟大司令  
本季素绉缎二百七十匹，双绉一百九十五匹，顺纡一百六十四匹，缂丝三十二匹，香云纱十匹，共计六百七十一，已交护送队。  
冬日天寒难行，美利坚同此气候，价低难卖。年关之际不予送信，怕是再拖月余才肯送。  
前线可有食蒸饺元宵？  
敬祝康健。

魏璎珞  
三十三年  
腊月二十三

魏璎珞  
军队内部送信，何来年关一说。  
前线少精米白面，亦无法舍弃众军士开小灶，索性拿白菜腌干，匆促吃过一口，权当过年，不知城中近况。你所予怀表时间不准，分针摇摆不定，狡猾得很，莫不是故意扔了个坏废的？  
香云纱为软黄金，冬季十匹，许是拿我那块凑了整数。

佟弘历  
癸酉年二月二

四叔  
本季素绉缎六百六十二匹，双绉三百五十八匹，顺纡二百又四，缂丝八十八匹，香云纱十四匹，共计一千三百二十六匹，已交政府护送。您日前所赠香云纱早已收好，不在此列。香云纱大多乌黑光滑，正暗背棕，不知您依何人心性染为十样锦，想来费些工夫。  
怀表我已揣用数年，的确不算新物，却是当年远从庆上京栀山求来的，说是可化险为夷，保四季平安。若着实介意分秒不准，回后还我便是，我仍有用途。  
文忠终日忙碌，启宁已宁，无需挂怀。近日多雨气凉，腰背灼伤可会复发作痛？  
敬祝康健。

魏璎珞  
三十三年  
三月廿七

魏璎珞

小伤痛不必再问，已过一载，未免多虑无聊。  
生意如何，当真无贼人阻挠？

佟弘历  
癸酉年五月十九

无

七月一

魏家小儿  
当日敌军频频来犯，顾不上太多言语，多虑一词不过替你宽心，我何曾对人民敷衍？现已大捷，数年内必不敢犯，我却心存戚怯，可怜一母同胞手足相残。国之内斗尚无休止，更无强力共对日寇，军服异色，而血脉无异，若因政见不同争得你死我活，未免心寒。  
此处风景不佳，许是战火连年，春夏亦无苍翠，恍然记起城外杉林投下大片阴凉。你可曾再去郊区拍照走访？我并未收到照片，信中字数更是寥寥，莫不是又写了招人记恨的文章罢。既书信与你，便不怕被捅到报社去，横竖你胆子大，敢真名真姓地往油墨上印，笔名都不肯取。可惜字典尚未成稿，大街小巷恐怕只会拿你的报文糊窗子。  
生意为何不讲与我听，一张大纸竟独留‘无’字，我猜是你自己妄图吞些私房钱。收入几分不甚明了，备好账本等一众物件，待我往魏家亲查。  
不必回信，已在归途。

四叔  
癸酉年八月十五

  
炭盆火烧正旺，自上垂下的笺纸被吞没成灰，璎珞瞧着最后一笔刚毅字迹消失殆尽，才踏心松了手往床边坐。  
“哎......！你何苦烧了它呀，怕被你爹发现，我帮你藏着就是，定连少奶奶都不告诉的。”  
明玉仍是不懂她为何看完佟司令的信便起火烧掉，丁点儿念想不留。若说两人之间没点什么，旁人打死也肯不信——前线征战的人怎有心力一封连着一封寄，璎珞更是个嫌麻烦的，平日最厌恶军阀做作，何必咬着钢笔帽连夜措辞呢。然而司令惜字如金，之前总是稀松数句，今日难得密密麻麻，她却更急着将纸张塞进炭盆。  
头上簪了朵小蝴蝶发饰的人故作高深，摇头晃脑地端着茶杯在厅里晃，学着老学究那般端茶，咳两声道：“怕是你自己思念那位海副官吧，又想问何时凯旋？”  
那人果然心虚，眼睫颤颤：“我、我替三少爷问的！司令不回，压下的工作冗杂......”  
“放心吧，已在归途了。”  
明玉虽得了答案，却耳根通红，对上璎珞笑意更是不忿，忍不住反击道：“你不也盼着司令回来，每次烧掉前还要多看两眼，难怪画本子的英雄救美广传佳话。”  
然而计谋并未得逞，回应她的只有泠泠笑声。璎珞像是听了不得了的趣事，早将姐姐教的笑不露齿抛至九霄云外。  
一杯茶直愣愣地泼下去，灭了盆内火种，璎珞细眉微挑：“你眼里满是情爱趣事，却忘了他为何如此。并非人人皆知学识之重，况且他在启宁根基不稳，人心未收，若突然命部下跟一小女子冒险救书稿，难以服众。”  
“亲自率部下救出书稿，既搏了同军士共进退的美名，又得了新闻报界的感激，还能借机压下佟恭和惹的麻烦，他为什么不进去？我与他通信，一是生意往来，二是他为国为民，自该鼓励。”  
窗外秋叶簌簌，她却懒得探手去接。一年来书信不断，扰得人心思不宁，总要惦着战况如何。他将她从浓烟烈火中抱出，即刻带着一身伤去了真枪见血的前线，又频频递书信来，着实令她难安。  
她不喜欢欠别人。  
“是是是，你说的对。”明玉见她愣神，忍不住揶揄，“反正这一年多常在邮局门口转悠的人不是我，等上小半天的也不是我。”  
璎珞冲她递个白眼，干脆转身去衣柜取黑呢子大衣和同色绒帽：“快回傅家吧，一会儿小傅团子找不见你，又要问姐姐吵闹。我这儿不留你了，要去和沉璧看电影。”  
“还是佟家的人......”明玉啧啧两声。  
“是她先邀请我的！”  
正对着镜子涂脂抹粉的人不耐烦地挥手拍去，佯装要将口红擦上对方脸颊，明玉这才笑嘻嘻地躲开。  
镜子映出的面庞最多算清秀，远比不上沉璧的魅惑可爱。温顺天真的美人儿被拘久了，总爱出来乱跑，明明比她还大两岁，心智打扮却是显小的那个。  
“你真够沉的。”  
男人的话似乎还在耳畔，可她打量着自己一袭暗色，只觉身形纤细，并无丰腴之处。从小到大，从未有人说过她胖，反而都叮嘱多吃，嫌她重的更是头一位。  
璎珞皱皱鼻子，他才胖呢，胳膊顶她两个粗。  
柜中那块香云纱露出一角，她还未想好裁作何种款式的旗袍，那人便快回来了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
重阳佳节。  
车队行至司令府后并未离开，而是在楼下等了个把小时。弘历褪去沾染土腥气息的军装，淋浴后垂首给手肘处换药，只觉自己没轻没重，不论怎样动都疼痛难忍。  
若不是眼疾手快，那把刺刀差点废掉左臂，他本无需上战场，却因频频落败不得不鼓舞士气。枪弹无眼，脑浆四溅的场景不是没见过，他上阵杀敌时往往顾不上其它念头，此次却有些分心。那张狡黠的小脸蛋在脑子里晃来晃去，他身上还揣着她给的怀表，说是保四季平安——定是因为军队女人太少，又日久无聊才想起她。  
然而日复一日，他除此之外竟别无惦记，唯念着启宁来信。  
钢枪血腥间，絮叨叨的字迹好像是唯一的宽慰。  
秋日风凉，羊绒西装外又套了立领大衣，才将血肉同寒冷隔开。他要赶去魏家处理公务，这丫头还没报账呢。

  
士兵包围魏宅时，璎珞还在摆弄竹条，想着扎几个小风筝玩。全子以为二小姐又惹了什么祸事，连跑带颠地朝屋里滚去。  
“小姐！佟、佟司令他......”  
璎珞提着半个风筝骨架开门，想提醒全子稍安勿躁，却正好撞上迎面而来的胸膛，脑门结结实实磕上他下巴。  
“魏璎珞！”  
刚硬的骨头磕得她眼冒金星，只能从怒吼声中分辨来者。弘历一手捂着下巴，一手扳住她向后趔趄的肩膀，也是被撞狠了。没比司令快几步的全子缩在门口不敢动，直到被男人瞪了一眼才溜掉。  
近一年半不见，她的模样无甚变化，同送他离开那天并无差别。桌子堆满竹条彩纸，破了一个口的红釉小碗剩下半盏茶汤，竟有几分静谧祥和的味道。  
城外战火连天，城内却有一处安静的角落在等他。  
弘历心头微动，本想问她近况如何，舌头却不受控制：  
“信收到了吧，账本拿来。”  
那人似是剜了他一眼，将方才不慎被撞成两半的风筝骨架甩在桌上，阴着脸引他往书房去。周末大半天的工夫被人毁掉，璎珞自然不开心，可偏偏是自己撞上去，又说不得什么。  
账房静谧，略带书纸霉味的暗香四下涌动，同外面相比更添一层潮气。她静静端详着伏案翻页的男人，发觉他肌肤比记忆中黝黑粗糙了几度，耳后一道血痂尚未脱落，手指亦添了硬茧，不禁背后一凉——  
之前处处如何，她怎记得如此清楚？  
他手臂挪动的有些费力，想必是添了新伤，璎珞连忙上前收好那些看完的厚重账本。战事无情，四季平安的怀表未能护他处处平安，好在人已是归来。  
“送你，生日礼物。”一把手枪拍在桌上。  
他眼中神情过于温柔，可这东西送的莫名其妙，璎珞着实没能反应过来：  
“你怎么知道今天是我生日？”  
佟司令明显愣了愣，他不擅演戏，窘迫之情被人尽数收入眼底。  
还能怎么知道，派人特意打听的。  
“从对手将官处缴来，实打实的好枪，你既将保平安的怀表给了我，我也不好两手空空，必得回你个防身的玩意儿。”他尴尬地摘下帽子抚抚头顶，另寻了话头避重就轻，“会用吗。”  
璎珞勉强憋笑，喉咙依然止不住发出吭哧声，见男人神情愈发扭曲，她仓促摇头回应，懒得再逗他。男人如坐针毡，再也看不进账目，干脆合了纸页。  
“就知道你不会，走。”  
弘历半侧过身来望向她，犹豫片刻后伸出手：  
“跟我走。”  
  
  
魏老爷子的啤酒瓶被尽数收缴，连同小女儿一堆儿塞进司令车里。璎珞在后排摆弄着新得的手枪，悄悄瞄准司机阿胜的后脑勺，却被后视镜中双目瞪了回去。  
又没弹匣，这丫头比划什么，上膛都不会。  
城外黄沙漫天，车子直开上光秃秃的山坡，被剥了皮的杉树没能熬过冬天，枯萎死去后被人们伐得只剩木桩。弘历轻阖双眼，突然觉得疲累至极，不论他打再多胜仗，百姓的日子从无任何改观。  
“累了吗。”  
车子已在山顶停下，挽了发髻的人趴在车窗处歪头看他。弘历没能控制住自己的手，使劲儿一掌将眼前的小脑门儿推开。  
阿胜将二十来个玻璃瓶摆上大石，随后识趣地钻回车中垂下脑袋。后备箱的步枪弹匣尽数取出，弘历给两把枪上好子弹，示意她先学步枪，免得日后碰上兵荒马乱，手里捡着枪都不会取人性命。然而钢枪于她而言太重，璎珞努力抱稳，仍是摇摇晃晃，无论如何也对不准司令说的点。  
逼不得已，男人只好亲自上手，帮她把枪杆枪把扶稳，俯下身去纠正她歪脖鸭子似的脑袋。  
方才出来的急，璎珞未穿外套，一件暗蓝绸布衬衫在山风中瑟瑟发抖。弘历却不明白她为何抖个不停，只收了胳膊夹紧她肩膀，如此倒正好将她裹入大衣。  
一连几枪，她耳膜被轰得生痛，简直不敢想战场上轰隆炮声又该是何种光景。技术太差，弘历无奈地望向依然完好无损的瓶子，不知是她走神还是自己走神。  
璎珞胳膊有些酸，妄图转移话题：“嗯......信都被我烧了，我怕——”  
“还算有点脑子。”司令不肯上当，依旧钳着她胳膊认真教学。  
“那你敢写这些，就不怕半路被人掉包吗。”  
“怕什么，大不了给我安上顶亲共的帽子，发配到更远的地方去守城。”弘历嗤了一声，故意道，“连带着你跟我一起去受罪。”  
枪响，一只瓶子歪歪扭扭的掉下去摔得粉碎，却不是打中的。璎珞不禁懊恼，反驳道：  
“关我什么事，我这儿烧的干净，怎知你是不是平日里看我不顺眼，故意递了封信陷害于我呢。”  
这人心里装着事，总是走神，刚才她明明瞄准，却被他一个手抖打扰。  
微风吹起衣摆，璎珞稍稍偏过头去看他，只见那双剑眉绞在一处，再未松开。印象中，他的眉头几乎不曾舒展，总是心事重重的模样，他似乎无处可诉，否则当日怎会对着素不相识的记者说出饱含深意的肺腑之言？  
“四叔。”她轻轻收回手，将钢枪抱在胸前。  
“心困高墙军阵间，尚不能渡己，谈何援人救国？”  
璎珞正视他的眼睛，一字一句道：  
“身可许国，却不为派系斗争所累，手里有军有枪，终究抵不过国民之思想。思想开阔，而后知家国天下，知国运己运一脉相连，届时拳拳联手，何愁驱不走小小日寇，何愁重工建设不起？”  
不为派系斗争所累。  
弘历惊觉自己为眼前人看穿，一时间竟不知该作何回应。国父在世时，大抵未曾想过会割据成如此局面，人人为自己手中兵粮算计，皆不肯出力讨伐外族。他想秉承遗志寻回团结繁荣，只能在各派之间周旋，却频频落败，直至忘记初衷。  
驱除鞑虏，恢复中华。  
启宁山城，目之所及，皆无平川。山路弯绕，通往目的地从不止一条路。  
“枪还是有用的。”他强撑不屑地哼了声，复而戳回那颗小脑袋，重新勾住她两条臂膀，帮忙架起打枪的姿势。  
璎珞几乎被圈在宽阔胸膛，却感觉握着自己小臂的手轻轻抖了一下。她正欲开口问询伤口是否疼痛，只听他沉声俯耳，热气融融：  
“我若是个光杆司令，那日只怕护不住手稿，更护不住你。”  
一枪再打响，玻璃瓶应声碎裂。  
枪杆后坐力震得璎珞肩膀痛，她本该兴奋地跳脚，却被男人言语掠去神思。  
这话听着怪怪的。  
耳垂发烫，被他呼出的热气蒸得粉红，她勉强转移自己注意力：“光杆不怕，光杆司令也有口袋饱的，同江湖帮派做做情报生意，自己的小金库撑起来，照样一手遮天。”  
“情报生意？说得好听，这种二道贩子再高级，也是把别人的脑袋榨成金条。”  
男人言语间的鄙夷之意掩都掩不住，见他神情渐松，她故态复萌地转过头去打趣：  
“四叔，你摸爬滚打十数年了，有多少根金条？”  
弘历哭笑不得，再次将她的脑壳戳回原处：  
“有你这么大一根。”  
“我比金条值钱多啦......”  
趴在驾驶座的阿胜早已睡熟，浑然不知仅隔一条小路的男女在交谈何事。山间一声接连一声的枪声伴着玻璃破碎声轰响不断，直到晚霞漫天方止。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“你不信我？”  
玻璃圆桌对面女子轻笑，弘昼鄙夷道：“区区一介弱女子，手无缚鸡之力，否则何必多年受我庇护？”  
女子不仅不恼，反而真心实意：  
“你以为，你的线人因何出了问题？”  
弘昼捧着茶盏的手腕一抖，几滴茶汤溅上裤腿，洇湿小块布料。三个线人，回来皆告知他报社并无他人，结果被狠狠摆了一道。  
“男人做不到的，女人能做到。”女人绕至他身后，纤掌搭上他双肩，“毕竟绝大多数......是管不住下半身的。”  
“事成之后，我自会带他走得干净，届时整个启宁城都是你的。否则四哥定会给了傅家三小子，别忘了，他上前线时，城中事务便交由傅文忠处理，甚至因着担心你再动魏令仪，特地去了趟魏家示好。但不要妄想杀人灭口，否则你父亲泉下有知，也不会支持你做这个司令，别前功尽弃。”


End file.
